Alyss Orton
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Alyss has only known a few things about her dad; 1 he was a professional wrestler; and 2 he tricked her mother into having an affair.  As far as she was concerned that's all she need to know.  That is until her mother dies.  FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Preface and Summary

Summary: Alyss Hernandez has always been a normal girl; except for the fact that she's never met her father and that she's the best wrestler in her school. It just comes to her naturally.

Her mom never talks about her father. All Alyss knows about him is that he is a famous wrestler who tricked her mom into having an affair with him. Not that Alyss cares, he sends her mom and herself enough money to live on and two hundred cash on holidays and three hundred on her birthday; fed-exed, no return address, card signed "_your loving father_."

So when she's three weeks from turning eighteen, debuting as the newest WWE diva, and her mom dies when she is hit by a drunk driver, Alyss is sent to live with her absentee father and her stepmother who never knew she existed, let's just say Alyss was "a little" surprised to find out that her father is Cowboy Bob Orton.

**Preface**

Five years ago, if you had told me that my mother would be killed by a drunken driver, I would have said "You're kidding, right." Then, if you told me that I would have to move to Florissant, Missouri to live with my absentee father and his wife, I still wouldn't believe you. But if you told me that I would hate my "father" and his wife, well that I would believe.

My father, "Cowboy" Bob Orton, was never in my life, not until four and a half years ago, when my mother died, and I was shoved into his family's life. The only good thing to come of it was my relationship with my eldest brother.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Alyss was sitting on plane on her way to live with her absentee father's family in Florissant, Missouri, she still couldn't wrap her head around everything that had happened in the past two weeks.

First the police knocked on her door in the middle of the night, to tell her that her mother had been in a bad accident, that some drunk driver ran a red light and hit her hard on the driver's side and that she was in critical condition. Then, the next morning, her mom died from her injuries. Next Alyss was placed in a foster home while child services tried to locate the father she had never known. Then they had to convince him to take her in for the next couple of weeks, until she turns eighteen. In Alyss's opinion, they could have saved their breath. She was more than happy to stay with a friend for the two weeks before her birthday. But no she was forced on to a plane to meet her father for the first time. So here she was, on a plane to Missouri. She didn't even know her father's name. All she knew was that he would send someone to pick her up. _He couldn't even be bothered to do it himself, _she thought to herself. _Oh, well. It doesn't really matter. In just two weeks I_'ll be eighteen and I will, finally, make my premiere on WWE Raw. Little did she know that meeting her "dad" would change everything.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Alyss sat in the back of the limo her father had sent to get her from the airport. She wasn't exactly thrilled to have to meet her step-mother especially when she knew that she had just recently found out about her but it wasn't her choice. She would be living with them for the next two weeks. Thankfully Raw was being held near here this week so she would have that escape at least. She still hadn't notified Mr. McMahon about her mother's death and that she would be living with father. The driver had said it would take an hour before they reached the house, so pulled out her cell and speed-dialed number 7.

"McMahon," came a deep voice on the other end.

"Mr. McMahon," Alyss said relieved she was able to reach him. "It's Alyss Hernandez."

"Ah, yes, Alyss. Have you chosen your entrance music yet?"

"Yes, sir, but that isn't why I called. We have a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"My mother died three weeks ago sir. I've been sent to live with my father in Missouri. I am on my way to meet him and his wife now. I was hoping to discuss some things with you during Raw tonight."

"You'll be on the backstage list. How much do you know about your father? Do you think he might cause a problem with your debut?"

"I don't think he'll be able to cause too much grief. He was once a professional wrestler himself, which is all I really know about him. Besides once I'm eighteen he has no say. All I'm doing now is promotional stuff for my debut on my birthday and you have consent from my mother for that. Legally there's nothing he can do."

"Good. Call me with any new information, got it?"

"Yes, sir. I will see tonight." And with that she closed her phone and pulled out her word search, a pen, and her IPod from her purse and settled in for the ride to her father's home.

**Please review as reviews help me keep a story going. I have a poll on my profile for which song I should use as Alyss's entrance music. Please vote so I can see which song is favored among my readers. Thanx.**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO,**

**Alyss  
**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Absolutely not; I forbid it." She had no more than uttered her chosen profession to her "father" when he started trying to control her life.

"I don't think you have fully realized what my turning eighteen in two weeks time means, Cowboy Bob," Alyss replied smoothly. "You have no say in what I will do when I'm eighteen; when I am legally an adult. The only reason I am here is because my mother died. I have a house of my own waiting for me back in Ohio and I will be in debuting there on my birthday. There is nothing you can do about that. Mr. McMahon has the rights to my promotional videos and they have been playing for two months now. I am the new mystery diva, as they call me. My mom signed the release for those videos and there is nothing you can do."

"I am your father."

"No you're my sperm donor. A father is someone who is there for their children when they need them. Someone who is there for their child's first word, their first step, the first time they rode a bike without training wheels, for their daughter's first date to threaten the boy she is going out with. You were not there for any of that. You sent money and cards but you weren't there. So no, you have no say in my life. That's the path you chose."

"I did what I thought was best; what your mother thought was best."

"No. Don't you dare bring her into this. You were a coward who didn't want to risk your marriage. You tricked her into having an affair with you. You decided that it was 'best' for you to stay out of my life. Best for whom? Because it wasn't the best thing for me or Mom. The only one who benefitted from your little arrangement was you. You got to keep your family and have one on the side. You have no right to talk about her."

"You are not going; that's final."

"Since when do I have to listen to you when comes to my life? I may be staying here for two weeks, but that wasn't my choice. I am going to be at Raw tonight. I need to discuss things with Mr. McMahon. He's expecting me and he's not likely to not notice his newest diva's absence."

"Then I'm going too."

"Like hell you…"

"Mom, Dad," Randy Orton's voice came from the doorway. "Thought I'd stop in before the…Alyss? What are you doing here?"

"And this just keeps getting better and better," Alyss muttered sarcastically.

"Alyss." Bob Orton said in warning.

"Wait. How do you two _know_ each other?" Randy was as confused as he could get. How had the young diva-in-training that he had trained, along side with Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Beth Phoenix and John Morrison, met his father?

"Randy, you remember me telling you about the wrestler that happened to be my father; the father I had never met?" she asked him, her sentence clicking things into place.

"No." One sentence filled with so much disbelief, like his world was shattering.

"Apparently so."

"Randy, when did you meet Alyss?"

"He's one of my five trainers," Alyss replied like it was old news. "Ironic isn't it? You tried so hard to keep me off the radar for so long that you failed, not only as my father but to keep me away from the family you were trying to keep. My half-brother helped train me for the career you never wanted for me. This just keeps getting better and better."


End file.
